Highschool SasuSaku Stlye
by IzzyDizzyLi
Summary: My first attempt at a highschool story! Involves Sasuke being a highschool freshman, meeting Sakura Haruno, getting whacked by an old man with a broom, and having his, uh, just read this ok? Eventual SasuSaku. T for safety. Need a better title.


Ok this randomly popped in my head, so don't hate me for it.

Gaara:Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, and who knows what stu-

Me: -glares-

Gaara:uh-uh-STUPENDOUS person created SasuSaku but it was most certainly not Iaro-chan

Iaro Rakura(my OC): ...isn't "chan" for girls?

Me: he was talking about me

Iaro: Why the heck did you havta make ur username _my_ name?

Gaara: just shut up already and let's start this story!

Me:Yes lets!-pushes Iaro out of scene-

Iaro in background:I swear, I'll get you for OC abuse!

Me:did you hear something Gaara nii-sama?

Gaara:nope

* * *

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. Today was the last day of blissful summer, the last day he could hang freely with his crew, the last day he could actually sleep as long as he wanted. He wanted to make the most of it.

He went down the hallway and found his brother on the couch talking to some red-headed guy.

"Who's he?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi turned his head. "Oh, it's you."

"Would it be anyone else? We do live by ourselves." Sasuke began to raid the fridge.

The red-head chuckled."He's got ya there weasle."

Sasuke snorted. "Love the nickname."

'Weasle' told the guy,"Whatever scorpio." He then directed his next words to Sasuke."This is Sasori, our new next-door neighbor."

A head of lettuce fell out of the fridge.

Sasori raised an eyebrow."Is he really that suprised?"

Sasuke picked it up and put it back in it's place. "Itachi,quit putting the lettuce in a spot where it's easily knocked outta place."

His brother anime sweatdropped. "Hn."

He pulled out some bacon and started to rumage through the cabnets for a frying pan. He thought,_ Dammit Itachi! Can't you make anything easy to find?!_

The two soon-to-be-seniors continued to talk while Sasuke, finally finding the frying pan in the silverware drawer, began to make himself some bacon.

Sudenly, the door flew open and a female voice was heard. "Bro! Mom wants you to help her unpack some stuff!"

"Didn't you learn to knock Saku-chan?" Sasori asked.

Itachi's voice came through."So this is my best friend's sister." A shuffling sound. "You're very pretty, you know that?"

This caught Sasuke's attention. His brother thought a girl was pretty?! He was the one who had rejected about 9/10ths of the highschool girl population, or so he was told. He popped his head out of the kitchen and noticed his brother sickeningly close to a pink haired girl that looked a little close to his own age. She had an abnormally large forehead, pale skin, and green eyes that gave him the feeling that they could glow in the dark. Her clothes consisted of a pink tank top and some tight jeans.

One thing was for sure. She looked _weird_ in Sasuke's opinion.

The pinkette said in a voice that suggested that she thought he was physco,"Umm...thanks?"

Sasori smirked."Honestly, be nice to people who think your pretty.It's not like there's many of them."

She stuck out her tongue. "Bite me. Now come on."

"I think you should be properly introduced to your new neighbors. This is Uchiha Itachi, my new friend. Itachi, this is Sakura, my little sister. But you can call her Saku-chan." He winked. Sakura made a _bleck _sound. "Anyways, Itachi has a brother named...uhhh...what was his name?"

"Sasuke."

"Right. He's in the kitchen doing who knows what with some lettuce."

Sasuke, letting his anger take control of him _yet again_, yelled,"I'm making some breakfast, thank-you-very-much."

The three of them turned their heads to him.

"Ah, look's like the duck butt has popped out." The elder Uchiha commented. "Get over here so you can properly meet Saku-chan."

Sasuke did as he was told. Sakura's eyes went a little wide as she held out her hand and said,"Name's Sakura. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah. I'm Sasuke, as you probably already know."

They shook, then Sasori just _had_ to bug his sister with a comment."Aww, looks like we're witnessing the start of a wonderful relationship."

Itachi smirked."Yep."

Sasuke retorted,"Yeah, well at least people don't get my gender confused."

His brother sarcasticly laughed."Your so funny."

Sasori got up off his butt."Well sis, we should really go help mom. Bye weasle."

"That's why I came ov-"

"Later Scorpio."

"-er to get you!"

The two of them left, then Sasuke decided to say something.

"Nii-san,your taste in girls is just...strange."

Another smirk."Come on, you can't honestly say she wasn't hot."

"Of coarse I can! Did you see her hair?! She must dye it or something. And her forehead..."Sasuke shuddered.

"Tch. You just don't have hormones. Heck, what am I saying?! You don't even have any balls." Itachi said casually.

Red streaks appeared across the younger Uchiha's face."I do too have balls! They're just..."

"Small?"(**A/N:**Itachi had seen his brother's balls before. I know that sounds kinda weird, but it's supposed to be funny.)

He turned his head."...maybe."

Itachi laughed and scruffled his brother's hair."Some guys got it, and some just don't. Speaking of what we have, _you_ will have burnt bacon for breakfast if you don't go check on them."

What?! Oh yeah. His bacon."Damn you," he cursed as he went into the kitchen.

Turns out, his bacon was burnt. So much for starting out the day good.

Later that day, the doorbell rang, but Sasuke didn't really know it until his brother yelled," Duck Butt, go get it!"

He continued to lay on his bed listening to his MP3 and completely ignoring his brother's command.

"Sasuke! Get the door already!"

He sighed angrily and dragged himself off the bed. He answered the door with his earphones in his ear. "What do you-"

He paused. A woman with vivid maroon hair was standing there. Sasori and Sakura were right behind her looking like they would rather be there without her, which made him think she was their mother.

Sasuke paused the song he was playing (Tabito Beginner by Snowkel(**A/N:**didn't really havta put that, but I wanted to since Snowkel is _the best ever!)_) and said,"Uhh...hi."

"Hello there! I'm Haruno Rin. I think you already know my children."

"Yes, he does Mom." Sakura muttered.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Uchiha Sasuke...uhh...come in...I guess."

The mother suddenly looked concerned. "Shouldn't you ask your parents before you let someone enter your house?"

"Good point. Hang on." Sasuke looked strait up at the ceiling. "Hey Dad, is it ok for these guys to come in?" He turned his head back down so he could look at Rin. "He says yes."

"I didn't hear him," Rin pointed out.

It was now Sasori's turn to mutter."He's dead. They're both dead."

Sakura looked midly suprised, while Rin looked like she heard that the world was going to end. "I'm-I'm so sorry."

Sasuke shrugged."They've been dead for about seven years, so I don't really think of them much."

"Who takes care of you then?"

Geez, how much could one woman worry about? "Nii-san,"he mumbled.

"Hmm...does he have a job or something? Can he support both of you?"

"Moooooom,"whined Sasori and Sakura at the same time.

"I'm trying to see if there's anything we can do to help!" Rin snapped at her children.

Sasuke anime sweatdropped."Uhh...actually, we got enough money to keep us going. Our parents had set us up with a huge savings account in case anything happened to them."

"Well, that's good."

Finally, Itachi came into the room. "Sasuke, why the-" He noticed Rin. "Uhh...are you Sasori's mom?"

She smiled sweetly."Yep!" She looked both of the Uchiha's up and down. Both of them, coincidently, had their shirts off and were wearing some plain black pants.

_So that's why Sakura's looking anywhere but me,_ Sasuke mused, which was true.

"Do you guys get enough food? You two are so thin and-"

"Moooom, they're fine!" Sasori complained.

"Some people are thin by nature," Sakura agreed.

"Be quiet you two! I am just trying to be considerate," their mom scolded.

"Honestly, we're fine Mrs. Haruno. If we need anything, we'll tell you," Itachi assured.

"Ok then...Sasori, Sakura, you can stay as long as you want ok?"

"Thanks Mom."

"Yeah, thanks."

Rin _finally_ left.

"Ya know, Mom is kinda right. You are kinda...skinny," Sasori pointed out.

"Shut it." Both of them laughed. Sasuke just hit the play button on his MP3 so that he could keep listening to his songs.

"Sis, why don't you go...uh...do something with Sasuke?"

"...ok.."

Sasuke unintensionally led her to his room, where he plopped onto his bed and continued to listen to his songs. Sakura, meanwhile, looked around the room. The walls were white and had a couple of posters of various J-pop bands. The floor was a plain white carpet. The bed and ceiling were also white. The only thing she saw that wasn't white was a plain wooden dresser with a lamp, an alarm clock, an a picture on it.

"Two questions," she said.

The Uchiha paused his MP3."Ok."

"One, how do you stand the blankness of this room? Two, why is your alarm clock all the way over there?"

"One, I can't, which is why I put the posters up. Two, there isn't anything to put it on over here." He un-paused his music.

"Oh. Right." She now felt dumb, so she decided to take a better look at the picture.

The picture had four people in it:two adults and two kids. The man looked kinda grumpy, while the woman was smiling brightly. The two kids looked like younger versions of-

"Yeah, those are my parents." The Haruno jerked her head over to Sasuke, who hadn't changed poses at all.

"Oh...ok."

"That was a family picture that was taken two months before the incedent."

"Incedent?"

"Someone broke into the house one night. They had a knife and knew how to use it. Dad was the first to go down. He tried distracting the man, but was eventually slit in the throat. Mom then held the man's hands behind his back and told us to run, but Itachi had something else in mind. He, at some point, had found the family's hidden pistol.He had it out, ready to shoot the man to protect Mom, but when he did, he missed and killed her."

Sakura was speechless, but Sasuke wasn't even done with the story.

"After missing, I remeber him falling to his knees. The look on his face was...horrible. The man let out insane laughter and called us..._something_. Itachi got pissed and shot him as well. After that, we grabbed some stuff and fled the house. I still haven't been back."

"W-woah." was all Sakura could say. She wondered how he could talk so calmly about it.

"For a while, Itachi nii-san was depressed. He never spoke much and liked to be alone, but despite that, he still cared for me. When we moved into this house, he vowed to me that he would protect me no matter what. So, even though he annoys the heck outta me, I still care for him. Eventually, the subject of our parents' incedent became old news to us. Now, we don't really feel anything when we talk about them."

The pinkette stared at her feet. Her life had been perfect compared to his, and she was the one who complained a lot.

Oh yeah, Sakura?"

She lifted her head to find that he was sitting up now. "Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone what I told you. Got it?"

She nodded.

A few seconds passed, the, there was a sudden outburst of laughter from the room across the hall. The two of them decided to get up and see what exactly was so funny.

Sasuke peeked his head in. Itachi was on the bed clutching his stomach, while Sasori was rolling on the floor, both laughing like madmen.

"What the heck is so funny?"

The elder Uchiha mearly pointed to the window, where, strangely, a pair of boxers were slowly sliding off the window (**A/N:** It's on the outside, therefor making it not Itachi's).

It was clear that the younger Uchiha found no humor out of it. Sakura stuck her head in, wondering what had caused her brother to laugh so hard, seeing as he rarely did. She imeadiatly spoted the window and asked while gigling," Why did someone throw a pair of boxers at your window?"

Neither of them looked like they were going to give an answer, so she stuck her head out.

Itachi then noticed how his brother wasn't laughing. "Come on, you got to admit that it's funny."

"Actually, I can't."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, you have small balls." Sasori began to laugh even harder.

Sasuke's face went red as he hoped Sakura hadn't heard. "How does that relate to anything?"

His brother shrugged."It just does."

The younger Uchiha stuck his head out and slamed the door. He glanced at Sakura and his face went even redder. She was right behind him staring at the ceiling as if she was pretending to not listen when she really was. "Don't listen to him," he muttered.

"Uhh...yeah ok," she responded. It was clearly time for a subject change. "So...do you know any place where I can pick up some school suplies?"

"There's a place downtown. Do you have a bike or something? 'Cause I'm not asking my brother for a ride."

"I have a scooter over at my house that I can grab."She walked down the hallway and out of the house. Sasuke went to his room and pulled on a grey tee shirt. Next he grabbed his wallet off his dresser and his black skateboard out of a drawer.

He ran out of the house, where he was met by Sakura on a red scooter with a hot pink helmet on. "Let's go already!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He got on his skateboard and pushed himself forward, she folowing him.

As they rode, she decided to stroke up a conversation. "Do you skateboard often?"

Sasuke didn't take his eyes off the road. "I ride it to school and to places where I can meet up with my friends a lot. You?"

"Well, I don't skateboard, but at my old school I rode my scooter to the mall sometimes. Is the highschool alright?"

"From what I've heard from Bro, it seems alright. Everyone usually picks on the freshmen, so things will be interesting."

She shuddered."Great." A few seconds pass, then,"Do you have many friends?"

"Not really. My friends are Uzumaki Naruto, Kimogako Sai, Sabaku Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, and Shurinai TenTen."(**A/N:**Shurinai is a combo of shuriken and kunai, in case you couldn't tell; Gaara's last name randomly popped in my head for some reason, Sai's also came this way)

"That's it?"

"Mostly I'm pretty quiet at school, so it's not like anyone wants to be friends with a non-sociable person."

"...Oh." She actually doubted it since he seemed talktive enough now. "At my school I had tons of friends, but then my Dad got a work transfer over here, so here is where I ended up. I just hope I'll be liked."

He shrugged. "Hang with me if you want. You are going to be a freshman right?"

"Yeah.Thanks."

"No problem. You'll have a little problem with the fangirls though."

"I'm sure I can deal with them."

Their conversation had lasted long enough to get them into town and to the shop. It was a seemingly plain, rundown shop. The windows were grimy and the items in them were screaming to be dusted.

"Uh, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure we came to the right place?"

"Positive." He got off his skateboard, put it under his arm, and entered. A bell rang as he did. Sakura folded up her scooter and took off her helmet. She went in with both items.

They shop was _very_ dirty. Light could barely get through the windows and dust covered everything. The two teens' footprints were shown because of the grime on the floor. At least they were both wearing tennis shoes.

Sasuke went up to an old man behind the counter and began to list the items he needed. The list included a black binder, two lead pencils, a pen, collage-ruled paper, and a ruler. When he was done, the man didn't move. He just continued to stare into space, so the Uchiha decided to flick him on the forhead. The old guy suddenly pulled out a broom from nowhere and began to whack sasuke's head exclaiming,"You ain't gettin' my money you robber!"

Sakura laughed loudly as Sasuke tried to defend himself from the broom yelling,"I'm a customer! I want to _buy_ something!" But the old man kept wacking at him. Finally, the Uchiha got impatient. He grabbed the broom and yelled,"I want to _buy_ something from you!"

Strangely, the old man slaped him across the face, jerked the broom from his clutches, and said,"Ya should've told me so! Now whatcha want?!"

Sasuke rubbed his cheek and listed the items **again**. Once he did, the man went to the back room. Sakura pipped up."Does he...always do that?"

"Not always. Last year I decided to knock on his head, and he started chucking books at me."

The man came back with his items and declared that the price was 15.97. The Uchiha handed over the money and took his items.

"Wasn't that price...a little low?" The Haruno asked.

"That's the point. Go order your stuff before he falls back into unconciousness."

She ordered the same items as he had, except her binder was bright green. The guy was considerably nicer to her, and she got her items pain free and at a price of 10.15.

She yelled a thank you as she left, but the Uchiha didn't say anything.

Outside, she put her stuff down, unfolded her scooter, and put on her helmet. Then she asked,"How am I suppose to carry my stuff?"

Sasuke, who was about to push off, looked back and noticed what a pickle she was in. "Give them to me."

"What?! You can't tr-"

"I know what I can and can't do. Besides, you got a better idea?"

"...no."

"Exactly."

She picked up her stuff and gave it to him. It took a little, but he was soon able to balance properly, so they set out for their homes.

After going about two blocks, they heard a girl screech behind them,"Sasuke-kuuun, why are you with her? Come and play with us!"Sakura gave him a questioning look.

"Damn fangirls," he muttered as he sped up. His friend struggled to keep up with him.

They were going pretty fast. They would have completely lost them, but Sasuke suddenly lost his balance and tumbled off his skatboard and onto the road. The school suplies flew everywhere, but, coincidently, one of the binders hit Sakura in the head, causing her and her scooter to tumble into some bushes.

"Ow," she groaned as she got out of them.

"Tell me ab-" A beep interupted his complaining. He turned his head and hurridly rolled out of the way an oncoming SUV.

"You ok?" The pinkette asked worriedly.

"My skateboard's not." He pointed to the road where it was cleanly broken in half. "How 'bout you?"

She pulled her scooter out of the bushes. "Yeah."

Sasuke picked up the suplies and continued on his way until-

"Hey! Are you just going to walk?"

He looked back. "It's not like I have anything to ride anymore."

She folded her scooter up and took off her helmet."Then I'll walk too."

"Hn." _Man, this girl is weird_, he thought. _Then again, I guess that's what I like about her._ (**A/N:**He means likes as a friend, kay?)

They walked on for about fifteen minutes, then Sasuke's cell phone unexpectedly rang.

"You have a cell phone?" For some reason, Sakura thought he didn't.

"Yeah." He flipped his phone open. "Talk to me."

_HEY TEME!!_

"Baka, my ear is close enough to the phone."

_Sorry._

"So what do you want?"

_There's going to be a huge party tonight at Sai's place! Going to show up?_

"If you tell me what time it's going to take place."

_Seven! See ya then! -beep beep beep-_

Sasuke closed the phone and stuck it in his pocket. "There's going to be a party at Sai's.Are you going to come?"

She had a shocked look on her face. "Nobody invited me!"

"Well, someone just did."

Confused look."Who?"

"Me."

Smile."When's it going to happen?"

"Seven tonight."

"Kay! Thanks!" She hugged him, then they continued on thier way. Sasuke was secretly glad that Itachi hadn't been around.

* * *

Me:How do you like it? Please review!

Gaara:Oh, by the way, why did you call me Gaara nii-sama?

Me:Cuz i luv you like a big brother!

Gaara:...really?

Me:Yeah, why?

Gaara: -sniffs- I was hoping that I'd have a fan girl -sniffs-

Me:-glomps Gaara- I luv you like a fan girl too!

Gaara:-blushes-


End file.
